


forever

by ralf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bittersweet, Emotional, Friendship, Gen, Humor (only in the endnotes but that still counts right?? /fingerguns/), Or More Like, Post-Season/Series 06, Sentient Voltron Lions, Voltron Lion to Paladin Psychic Bond, during the road trip back to earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: Keith visits an old friend.
Relationships: Keith & Red Lion (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	forever

Keith returns to the clearing where they've set up their makeshift camp for their stay. This forest planet has a breathable atmosphere, trees with turqoise leaves and a plethora of fruits that are safe for consumption (probably). According to Coran the mountains here contain a metal that will accelerate the Lion recharging so they've left them next to a steep incline where the trees are sparse.

Keith walks over to Hunk's workstation with a bag full of luminous berries he collected at Pidge's command. He places them in the pot Hunk points him to and takes a look around the camp where the others are busy putting together a fire and arranging large rocks to serve them as seats.

There's no task left so Keith decides now is as good a time as any to finally do what has been on his mind for a while now. Since returning from the Quantum Abyss. Or longer. When he left for the Blades, maybe. Before they found Shiro, or who they at the time believed to be Shiro.

Keith wipes those thoughts away as he slinks out of their clearing and carefully picks his way through the underbrush towards the mountainside where the Lions rest. They stand a fair distance apart from each other, settled into the spaces left by the receding treeline.

Keith heads for Red's nook.

She's as regal as she always is, sitting upright on her haunches, head raised as if looking into the distance. Her eyes glow slightly in the creeping twilight of dusk, the red of her varnish appearing less radiant that it usually does. The sight fills Keith with nostalgia for a time when he knew every shade of her by heart.

“Hey Red,” he says.

She doesn't react.

Keith sighs, a touch fond. “I probably should have expected you to ignore me, huh? It's been a while.” His lips quirk into a wry smile. “Even longer for me than it was for you.”

He drops his gaze to his shoes and the teal grass, the alien vegetation that he has grown so accustomed to over the years. “I remembered so much in the Quantum Abyss, reliving and rewatching my memories. And...” He falters but forces the words out anyway, because he promised himself he would, if he ever got the chance to, because he is tired of always holding everything inside. “And I missed you.”

There's still no reaction from Red but it doesn't matter. Keith carrys on. “I'm sorry I never came to say goodbye after Black accepted me. You helped me so much when I was looking for Shiro and I never thanked you for that. Out of everyone in space you were the first one I started to trust. I could always count on you.” He laughs. “It's a good thing that Black isn't the jealous type. We're a good team but we mostly are for Shiro, always were. We've grown close but Black knows that I would have stayed with you if I'd had a choice.”

He looks at Red's impassive eyes and the lack of acknowledgement makes it both easier and harder to continue. “Even if we never fly together again you'll always be my Lion, Red.”

He's met with more silence and this time Keith's smile is tinged with sadness. “So this is it. Goodbye, Kitty.”

He makes to leave but he barely manages more than two steps before there's a rattle behind him.

When he turns Red has moved into a crouch, her head lowered almost to the ground right where he stands. Keith reaches out slowly, stunned, and touches her muzzle. The metal is warm under his fingers, comforting and familiar. Distantly he senses something tickling his mind, an echo of the bond they shared.

He hears her purr, senses a breath of affection, of forgiveness.

Keith refuses to acknowledge that his eyes sting as he closes them and leans his head against Red's.

**Author's Note:**

> Lance: Where were you?  
> Keith: Talking to my Lion.  
> Lance: .....weren't you just talking to Red?  
> Keith: Yeah, like I said. Talking to my Lion.  
> Lance: ASDFGHJKL  
> Keith: >:)


End file.
